1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to methods and compositions for preventing or alleviating the loss of drilling fluids into a subterranean formation during drilling of boreholes in said formation.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In the oil and gas industry, a common problem in drilling wells or boreholes in subterranean formations is the loss of circulation (of fluids, such as drilling fluids or muds) in a well or borehole during the drilling. Such lost fluids typically go into fractures induced by excessive mud pressures, into pre-existing open fractures, or into large openings with structural strength in the formation.
A large variety of materials have been used or proposed in attempts to cure lost circulation. Generally, such materials may be divided into four types or categories: fibrous materials, such as shredded automobile tires or sawdust; flaky materials, such as wood chips and mica flakes; granular materials, such as ground nutshells; and slurries, whose strength increases with time after placement, such as hydraulic cement.
Another type of slurry that thickens downhole is made, typically, by dispersing a polyacrylamide in water and then emulsifying the dispersion in a paraffinic mineral oil, typically using a polyamine as an emulsifier. Bentonite is commonly added to such a slurry where it remains in the external or oil phase of the slurry. At normal shear rates, the bentonite rarely if at all contacts the water so the slurry remains relatively thin while being pumped down the drill pipe. At higher shear rates such as prevailing at the drill bit, the emulsion breaks and the bentonite mixes with the water. Crosslinking by the polyacrylamide results in a semi-solid mass that thickens further with the bentonite as it is pumped into cracks and fractures in the formation to block the lost circulation.
Although many materials and compositions exist and have been proposed for preventing lost circulation, there continues to be a need for more versatile and better compositions and methods for preventing loss of circulation.